


Bondage & Blowjobs

by SailorSlash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Draco's hair in a bun, M/M, NSFW Art, Old art, Secret Santa Exchange, drarry art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: Originally a Secret Santa submission from 2017
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Bondage & Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have come to terms with the fact that Tumblr will never allow NSFW art to come back so I'm posting a bunch of old art today. This is OLD, OLD art. Please don't be too harsh!


End file.
